Ukaku Sisters
by MovieVillain
Summary: During the Dragon Arc, Touka didn't expect two things. One is being reunited with Yoriko, and the other is Yoriko being turned into a half-ghoul by a former school bully in their high school.
1. Reunion

_"Hi, Touka. Miss me?"_

As she heard the voice familiar to her, Touka opened her eyes to see a familiar figure standing in front of her. She couldn't believe who it is.

It's Yoriko, her best friend. The best friend she never thought of seeing again after being separated for a long time, let alone refusing to come to her aid when she's about to get executed for her association with her due to it being a trap.

However, something is different about her. First, she sprouted massive blades from her shoulders. Not just any blades; they're Yoshimura's blades. Along with that, her right eye has become ghoul-like.

She has become a one-eyed ghoul, and her kagune is an ukaku, but in a form of massive blades instead of wings.

"Yoriko? Is that really you?" Touka asked.

"Yes, Touka, it's me," Yoriko admitted with her ghoul eye facing her. Despite what she has become, she is still able to put up the same smile on her face whenever they're together.

Just then, two enemies charged on them, but she is able to intercept them by slicing them apart with her blades. She does the same to the other two enemies. When a group of them charges, she fires a large number of spikes to incapacitate them.

Touka is amazed on how her friend is able to fend off this large number of enemies, let alone not having any training after her transformation. Yoriko helps her stand up from the ground.

"Thanks..." she said.

"No problem. What are friends for?" the newly-created artificial one-eyed ghoul said in a smile. Of course, Touka smiled at her in return.

Suddenly, the enemies surrounded them, and they went back-to-back. Touka intercepts one with a punch and shooting him down with her kagune which is a ukaku but in a form of wings, while Yoriko cuts down the other with her blade.

"You're beautiful with those wings. You know that?" Yoriko complimented.

"Um, thank you for saying. I never thought I'd hear that from you," the blue-haired ghoul blushed with both of her eyes becoming ghoul-like before asking the obvious question. "One question: how did you become a half-ghoul?"

"Well, since I've come this far just to see you again, I might as well tell you," Yoriko responds. "Of course I wouldn't be like this if I didn't mention a certain someone along the way."

"A certain someone?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? My first time trying out a multi-chapter story in Tokyo Ghoul, and it's not a crossover. This is the second fanfic I made where Yoriko becomes a half-ghoul, and this one took place in :re. The next chapter is going to be about how did she become a half-ghoul.  
**


	2. The Operation

Eight hours ago...

Yoriko has escaped from her cell with the help of her husband, Takeomi. As they ran through the hallways, they bumped into someone.

"We're sorry! We're in a hurry to get out of here!" she apologized. Just then, her eyes widened in surprised upon recognizing the person due to her pink hair. "Mayuhara?"

"Kosaka?" the pink-haired woman recognized her.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. They haven't been seeing each other since high school, and they weren't hanging out due to the fact that Mayuhara spent her time bullying her and Touka.

"So you two know each other?" Takeomi asked as he helped Yoriko stand up, and Mayuhara stands up as well. After standing up, the orange-haired woman attempts to back away.

"Kosaka, calm down. Listen, I know what you're thinking, but I'm not okay? Not anymore," Mayuhara attempts to reassure her that she has reformed from her bullying.

"Okay..." Yoriko chooses to believe what she said. After all, it takes one look at her eyes to see that she is telling the truth. "I believe you, Mayuhara. Just one question: why are you wearing a lab coat?"

"Oh, this? I work here, what else?" Mayuhara responds.

"You get to work here after you graduated from high school?"

"That's right."

"How?"

"For starters, did you know Kirishima is a ghoul?"

Yoriko is surprised to hear the question coming from her. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, from when we were in high school," was Mayuhara's reply. "At first I thought she had an eating disorder which was why she always run to the restroom whenever you made her eat your food, but then I saw the news about the CCG raiding Anteiku because the place was owned by ghouls. Since Kirishima worked there as a part-time waitress, that's where I figured out she's a ghoul. The revelation made me feel guilty of what I did throughout my school life when it comes to the both of you. I know she looked up to you despite what she is, which was why I decided not to tell you about what I found out about her until we graduated, and here we are now, revealing our knowledge about her nature."

"That's... amazing," the orange-haired girl couldn't help but be astonished that the former school bully is able to keep Touka's secret until their graduation.

"After graduating, I wanted to become a doctor, so I can make amends for what I did to you two. Eventually, I found work as Dr. Kanou's secret apprentice," Mayuhara added.

Takeomi is baffled on whom she was working for. "Dr. Kanou's secret apprentice? Are you aware that he was...?"

"Yeah, I know. What he did may be illegal and that he was affiliated with the Aogiri Tree, but I'm going to use what I learned from him to help people instead."

Upon hearing what she said, Yoriko took time to think about what happens next. After some time of thinking, she told her of what she wanted to do next.

"Mayuhara, there's something I would like you to do for me," she started, and she has determination on her face.

The three are now seen at the operating table, with Mayuhara wearing surgeon clothes and Yoriko wearing a hospital gown. The latter is seen lying down as she's going to be the subject for operation.

"Listen, Kuroiwa..." the former turned to the latter's husband. "If you want, you can wait outside."

"If Yoriko is going to go through this, I might as well stay," Takeomi said with determination.

"As you wish," Mayuhara made no objections to his claim. She turns to Yoriko next. "Kosaka, may I still call you Kosaka even if you're now married? It's confusing to call you Kuroiwa, and I don't want him to mistook the fact that I called for him instead of you."

"No, I don't mind, Mayuhara," Yoriko responds with kindness on her face.

"Good... Before we get started, I would like to tell you about the price of this operation," the pink-haired woman prepares her tools, as well as the kakuhou that she's going to implanted on her. "If you become a ghoul, you will have to give up on eating what we humans normally eat."

"I know..." the orange-haired woman agreed. "I'll have to sacrifice eating what we eat like chicken, beef, vegetables, and more. The kind of food I used to feed Touka with when I didn't know she's a ghoul until now. I think this is an acceptable sacrifice for me."

"Also, you can't drink other liquids, except for water and coffee."

"Ghouls can taste coffee?"

"The only human food they can taste."

"Right..."

"One last question: why do you want to become a ghoul? What is your purpose?" Mayuhara asked the obvious question.

"To see Touka again, and to make it up to her for hurting her with my food," Yoriko responds with determination. Judging on the look of her face, she's telling the truth.

"Seems reasonable enough..."

"What about you, Mayuhara? Why did you agree on turning me into a half-ghoul without any objections?"

"To help you and Kirishima. I wanted to make amends with the both of you for my bullying."

"Guess we both have some making up to do," Yoriko stated the obvious while holding Takeomi's hand. "I'll be fine."

"I know..." Takeomi smiled at her, believing in what she has to say before walking a few inches away from her so that the operation can begin.

"Ready, Kosaka?" Mayuhara asked, preparing the gas tank filled with an anesthetic drug.

"Ready, Mayuhara," Yoriko replied.

"Very well, then. Sweet dreams."

The moment Mayuhara placed the oxygen mask on Yoriko, the operation is about to begin.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think of this chapter? FYI, Mayuhara is from the light novel, Tokyo Ghoul: Days, which she appeared in the second chapter.**


	3. The Talk

Present...

"Mayuhara turned you into a ghoul?" Touka said with a surprised tone while landing a punch on the enemy.

"Yup, that's what happened," Yoriko responded while slicing an enemy. She stabbed the enemy approaching her. "I told her to do it, and she agreed to it."

"But how did you activate your kagune? You didn't have enough time for training."

"I know. All I did is think about you, and that's how I have it working."

"How lucky you are," Touka sighed. "Listen, Yoriko. If we survive this fight, I wanted you know this. I'm sorry for not telling you I'm a ghoul during our time in high school, and for not coming to your rescue when you were about to get executed. Because of those two things, it's my fault you're now a ghoul."

"Why are you apologizing for that?" Yoriko asked. "It's my choice to become a ghoul so I can see you again."

"Yeah, but aren't you bothered by the fact that you can't eat human food anymore since it will be disgusting to you now?"

"I'll get used to it. All I can eat now is human flesh, and it will be a new experience for me. That way, I can understand of what it feels like to be in your shoes."

"I see... By the way, I'm pregnant," Touka said the news.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Yoriko is surprised from hearing the news, and Touka nodded on it. At least that gives her some understanding. "I see now. You two are married! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Also, congratulations on your wedding with Takeomi Kuroiwa."

"You were there?"

"Only from a distance. I didn't see you two exactly."

"Aww, I should have come to your wedding in return!" Yoriko comically pouted.

"Yeah well, everyone present in my wedding was drunk at the time so it's better for you not to attend," Touka said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, I'm glad you two have reunited, but can you save your reunion chat after the mess is over?!" Kaneki exclaimed, fighting enemies all on his own.

"Right!" Touka and Yoriko exclaimed together as the former shot RC cells on her direction and the latter shot massive spikes on her direction. One enemy attempts to attack Yoriko from behind, but Touka protects her by kicking him out of her way and she performs another kick to the second enemy. Touka is about to be attack from behind by two enemies, but Yoriko protects her by stabbing them at the same time. Together, they each punched an enemy approaching them from each direction.

"Let's survive until the end of this fight!" the blue-haired ghoul grinned while holding her friend's hand.

"Yeah, so that humans and ghouls can finally have the peace they deserve!" Yoriko nodded and smiled in return while accepting her hand.

Holding their hands together symbolizes the fact that they're never going to let go of each other from their lives. As another wave of enemies charge at them, they used their kagunes, which are ukakus, to fight back.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter, but you know they'll get out of the mess alive. Two upcoming chapters; Touka meeting with Yoriko at the zoo (something she failed to do before the timeskip) with Mayuhara also present, and the six years later epilogue (with Yoriko becoming a half-ghoul, it's going to change). If I have some idea, I can make a fanfic where Yoriko has turned into a ghoul through Dragon's spores. What do you think?  
**


	4. The New Friendship

Touka sighed as she looked at the zoo. She failed to meet Yoriko there two years ago when Anteiku fell apart, and now she's going to fulfill that promise she broke by going inside the place now that the fighting is over.

She found her, and she's not alone. Takeomi and Mayuhara were with her. Touka slightly winced of meeting her high school bully once again, but if she really did turned Yoriko into a half-ghoul so that they would be reunited, then she puts aside her past animosity towards the pink-haired girl. Upon noticing her, Takeomi takes his leave; after all, this is a high school reunion between the three.

First thing that happened is that Touka and Yoriko run toward each other for a hug. It's quite a happy reunion between them. After they let go of the hug and talk how the other is doing so well, Touka looked at Mayuhara; the uneasy atmosphere between them, but there is no hostility.

"Mayuhara..." Touka spoke first.

"Kirishima..." Mayuhara spoke next.

"I just wanna say thank you for bringing Yoriko back to me," the blue-haired ghoul said her thanks.

"Anything to make things right for the bullying I did to you two since high school," the pink-haired human girl said her reason. They paused for a second before she clears her throat to speak more. "If it's alright with you, Kirishima even it took two years for me to say it; can I be your friend?"

"After your part in helping me and Yoriko win for our rights in the co-existence between humans and ghouls, then you're welcome to be my friend," Touka smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder for assurance.

With this, Mayuhara felt relief that she hugged Touka. It's the first time they hugged, and it felt good. This is the moment where a new friendship is born between them, and Yoriko is happy to see this. The two old friends making peace with their school bully.

"Can I see your ghoul form, please?" the pink-haired girl requested as they let go of the hug.

"Very well, Mayuhara. You asked for it," Touka agreed.

Closing her eyes, she let the adrenaline rush inside her, and she opened her eyes to make them ghoul-like.

"I knew it. You're a ghoul," Mayuhara squeals with happiness on what she found out. "To tell you the truth, I knew it all along since high school."

"That's true. She told me about it," Yoriko let her friend know about it.

"And you've keeping this to yourself all this time?" Touka asked the former bully.

"Yes, I did," was the reply of the pink-haired girl.

"Thank you, Mayuhara."

"You're welcome, Kirishima."

"Now that you two have become friends, let's enjoy our day in the zoo," Yoriko said with a sweet smile.

It is then that the three reunited high school girls spent their day in the zoo looking at animals and setting a picnic for themselves. This is the best reunion ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Glad to be back.**


	5. Six Years Later

Six years later...

Humans and ghouls are living in co-existence. Among them is Yoriko, now a half-ghoul, spending time with Takeomi and their newborn son Michio. To none of their surprise, the doctors told them that he is born a half-ghoul. Guess that's what he gets for having a half-ghoul for a mother. In no time, they would raise him to use his powers for good like what she did and Kaneki, the other half-ghoul.

While they went outside for another normal day, Mayuhara approached them.

"What is it, Mayuhara?" Yoriko asked with concern of her new friend as she catches her breath from running.

"Kirishima wants us to see Kaneki and the others," the pink-haired girl replied. "To introduce us to them, as well as your baby."

"Oh, okay," Yoriko smiled in agreement for the event.

They went to the address where they will meet Touka. How she looked beautiful as the years gone by, and there are the people they're going to meet. Besides Kaneki, his friends are also there such as Hide, Nishiki, Kimi, and Hinami. Yoriko got along well with Hinami, even thanking for helping Touka through the years. The brown-haired ghoul even accepted Mayuhara's hand in friendship, happy that she is able to make amends with Touka and Yoriko for her bullying towards them since high school.

Out of them, there are three humans in the house: Takeomi, Mayuhara, and Hide. What does it matter?

Them getting along with ghouls, full or half, is all that matters to them. It's the perfect co-existence.

* * *

**Author's Note: The end.**


End file.
